1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for detecting termites and, more particularly, to a termite-monitoring device and associated method.
2. Description of Related Art
Subterranean termites are major insect pests and a bane to homeowners throughout the country. A significant amount of money is spent annually by homeowners to repair termite damage and/or to obtain the necessary termite control treatments. In many instances, the homeowners are not aware of catastrophic termite infestations, or even the presence of termites, until major damage becomes evident or the damage is found in a home inspection by a home inspector or pest control professional. However, such inspections are generally only performed annually by pest control professionals, and usually only if the homeowner has entered a termite protection contract. Termites, on the other hand, may infest a home at any time and an infestation may cause significant damage to wooden structures on the premises in a very short period of time. Thus, even with a termite protection contract, a home may suffer significant damage if a termite infestation is not immediately detected and eradicated.
There exist some products that are configured to be implanted into the ground around the premises and contain a bait having an active ingredient that is toxic to termites. However, such products do not readily permit the homeowner to determine if termites are even present on the premises. For example, such products must often be removed from the ground in order for the homeowner to determine if the bait has been consumed. In addition, the product may be covered with mud or otherwise affected by moisture in the ground, which may make it difficult for an untrained homeowner to see the bait, much less determine if the bait has been consumed by termites. Further, in some instances, the products may be easily covered by debris such as leaves or soil, whereby the products may readily become forgotten or overlooked by the homeowner if the homeowner is not diligent about regular monitoring of the products. On the other hand, if the products are made to be readily located by the homeowner, such products may often undesirably stand out in a common residential landscape or be otherwise unsightly on the premises.
Thus, there exists a need for an unobtrusive termite monitoring device for allowing expedient detection, by the homeowner, of the presence of termites on the property, which would thereby permit the homeowner to contact a pest control professional to inspect and treat the premises with an appropriate insecticide to eradicate the termites and prevent damage, or further damage, to wooden structures on the premises.